1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
U.S. patent application publication no. 20070236811 discloses a conventional imaging lens that includes five lens elements and that has a system length of 12 mm. Such a conventional imaging lens has poor image quality because distortion is insufficiently constrained and is thus unsuitable for use in an electronic device that focuses on slim size and that may have a thickness of only 10 mm.
Another conventional imaging lens with five lens elements disclosed in U.S. patent application publication no. 20070229984 offers an improvement in image quality and has a system length reduced to 8 mm. However, the size of such a conventional imaging lens is still unsuitable for current consumer electronic devices.
Besides, in optical lens design, to reduce proportionally a size of an imaging lens is insufficient to enable such an imaging lens to be miniaturized with relatively better image quality. In design process, material properties and facilitating assembly of such an imaging lens should also be considered.
Therefore, technical difficulties of a miniaturized imaging lens are higher than those of traditional imaging lenses. Producing an imaging lens that meets requirements of consumer electronic products with satisfactory optical performance is always a goal in the industry.